


The Jock and his Nerd

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alec first time bottoming, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jock Magnus Bane, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Alec Lightwood, Sequel to The Nerd and his Jock, Soft shit all the way through, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After meeting at a frat party in Alec's frat house, and Magnus introducing him to sex, Magnus and Alec have been together for two months. Alec thinks it's time that he tries bottoming, and Magnus very much agrees!





	The Jock and his Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nerd And His Jock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608346) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> Hey folks, I know it's late but here's tonight's chapter. A lot of people asked for this one but it is especially for Quin and Alessandra, who gave me the original prompt. 
> 
> As you can see, this is a sequel to some of the softest Malec I ever wrote. If you would like to read the first chapter, first, click the link above. Also, look at the difference in my writing between then and now, yaaaaasssss. We love development!

  
  


Alec curled his leg between Magnus’, pushing a little closer when he felt his boyfriends dick against his thigh. Tightening his fingers in Magnus’ hair, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ again, still marvelling, after a couple of months, that he even had a boyfriend in the first place.

 

Deepening the kiss with a flick of his tongue, Alec pushed into Magnus’ mouth once more, even if they had been making out for what felt like hours, he couldn’t get enough. His back was practically hanging over the edge of his single bed but he didn’t care, that only made him move closer.

 

Magnus let his fingers play at the waistband of Alec’s boxers, at his hip, grinning into the kiss when Alec’s leg pushed further between his own. Teasing for a moment more, he released the material and hitched his leg over Alec’s hip, allowing Alec to move closer.

 

Magnus let Alec’s tongue slide past his teeth, breathing just as heavily as Alec was. Alec’s fingers, curling into the material of his t-shirt had him moving a little closer too, happily following Alec’s silent instructions when Alec tugged. 

 

In Magnus’ humble opinion, Alec had come a long way when it came to their relationship. The twinkle in Alec’s eyes would probably never disappear, something that he was thankful for, but the blushes came less often, few and far between; unless they were exploring something new.

 

Alec’s fingers wandered, trailing down Magnus’ stomach and pushing under the hem of his shirt. Feeling Magnus’ six-pack out, the muscles hard beneath smooth skin. He trailed his fingers through the indentations, memorising every millimetre for the hundredth time. Or what felt like it.  

 

Pulling back from the kiss when he needed air again, Alec lay his head on the pillow, biting at his bottom lip as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. The tiny golden flecks in the brown iris’s of Magnus’ eyes caught his attention as always. Pouting his lips out, he smiled against Magnus’ lips when Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to his own lips.

 

Alec considered how to word what he wanted as his fingers continued their exploration under Magnus’ shirt. Deciding it was best to just come out with it, he curled a little closer, pulling his hand out of Magnus’ shirt to let his fingers dance over Magnus’ hip.

 

“Do you remember our first time?” Alec asked, his voice hoarse from disuse and from how turned on he was, the same as he was every time they had a heavy make-out session. 

 

“How could I forget? You were so beautiful,”  _ so adorable _ Magnus silently added, his breath catching when Alec’s fingers explored his thigh. Alec’s wandering fingers were his favourite thing in the world. Alec still touched him like he was going to disappear, as though he was something precious, always learning him with reverent touches.

 

“Do you remember when we talked about exploring?” Alec asked, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much, continuing when Magnus nodded. “You said that we could explore you making love to me another time if I was comfortable with it.”

 

“I remember,” Magnus said, his fingers brushing through the chest hair over Alec’s angel tattoo, searching Alec’s eyes, seeing hope and some nerves there. Reaching up, he tugged Alec’s plump bottom lip from between his teeth, tugging it down a little when Alec’s lips pouted out to kiss the pad of his thumb. “Are you ready now?” he asked, sweeping his thumb back and forth.

 

“Yes, I think so, if you’re ready too,” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ touch, clarifying when Magnus leaned up on his elbow to look down at him. “I want you to make love to me. I really like what we’ve been doing so far but I feel like I’m ready for more. I want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel what you feel when I make love to you.”

 

Leaning down, Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips, cupping Alec’s jaw as his lips pouted out. “If you are positive. You know I’m happy to continue the way we have been but if you want to try it, I’m ready too,” he said. He had been ready for a while but was more than happy to wait for Alec to catch up.

 

Alec twisted to reach into his nightstand and pulled his box out of the drawer, his housewarming gift. Leaning on one elbow, a small laugh escaped when Magnus slumped over him and beat him to digging through the contents.

 

Magnus moulded himself to Alec and propped his chin on Alec’s shoulder, grinning at the blush that formed on Alec’s cheeks. Alec was thinking the same as him, they needed to restock. Their supplies were running low, having spent the last couple of months exploring each other, learning what they liked and what they didn't, working their way steadily through the supplies that Alec’s housemates had given him when Alec had moved in.

 

“Maybe we need to go shopping,” Alec said over his shoulder, doing his best to push his blush away. They had blasted through the bottles of lubes and condoms over the last two months, spending an inordinate amount of time shut away in his bedroom or Magnus’ room in his frat house. 

 

They had spent a lot of time together, sitting in the back of their one joint class, or always late for the classes that they had to spend apart, curled around each other at parties or the local coffee shop, going on dates to every local restaurant and the movies. They hadn’t spent a night away from each other for the last month.

 

Alec was taking his newfound fame well too, finding that more and more people wanted to spend time with him now that he was dating the hottest jock on campus. There were the hangers-on, of course, but a lot of Magnus’ friends were genuinely interested in getting to know him, bringing him out of his shell. College had finally become a good experience for him, instead of the loneliness he was accustomed to before. And it was all down to Magnus’ presence in his life.

 

“We’ve got enough for today though,” Magnus said, reaching over Alec and pulling a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube out of the box. Shaking the bottle, he couldn’t help but grin, there wasn’t a whole lot in there but it would be enough. If they only went once.

 

Alec replaced the box in his nightstand, grinning when he felt Magnus’ lips between his shoulder blades. Rolling onto his stomach, he folded his arms beneath his pillow and turned his head to lay on it, smirking into the cotton pillowcase when Magnus’ lips blazed a trail down his back.

 

Magnus had explored pretty much every inch of Alec’s body, many times, but he loved his boyfriend’s back and shoulders, loved watching the muscles glide beneath his skin, loved feeling them under his lips.

 

Nipping small, sucking kisses into Alec’s ribcage and spine, Magnus let his fingers glide over Alec’s hip, dipping a finger under the waistband of Alec’s boxers once more. Pressing his lips to the base of Alec’s spine, his dick twitched when Alec let out a breathless moan. It was a sensitive spot for Alec, always drawing that reaction when he kissed or sucked there.

 

Alec lifted his hips when Magnus tugged at his boxers, letting Magnus pull them off of him. Being naked in front of Magnus didn’t bother him anymore. In fact, he rather enjoyed the liberating feeling of it. Magnus looked at him like he was the second coming, always trying to take him all in at once. It worked wonders on his blushes.

 

Unable to help himself, Alec pushed his ass up when Magnus kissed his ass cheeks, burying his face in the pillow to smother his laughter when Magnus bit into his ass, his boyfriend's teeth grazing over his skin. It wasn’t painful, more ticklish, especially when Magnus added a scrape of his fingernails down the backs of his thighs. The move had them shaking.

 

Magnus grinned when he climbed to his feet and kicked his own boxers off and removed his shirt. Handing Alec one of the condoms, he rolled one onto himself, his eyes glued to Alec when Alec rolled onto his back and rolled his own condom on. The sight of Alec, rolling back onto his stomach and shaking his ass, as he laughed, had a laugh bubbling up his own throat. Pouncing on his boyfriend, he straddled Alec’s thighs, that giggle was his favourite sound. 

 

“I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts,” Magnus said, dipping down to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek when Alec turned his head again and nodded with a soft sigh. Pressing a quick one to Alec’s shoulder, which was begging for his lips, he sat up again and poured some of the lube into Alec’s crack.

 

Alec jerked when the cold liquid hit his skin and ran down the cleft of his ass. Knowing what would come next, his breathing shallowed and his hips started moving of their own volition as anticipation stole through him. Magnus had fingered him a few times as they had explored. It was something that he had enjoyed immensely, always leaving him wanting more.

 

Knowing that he was about to get it, Alec almost lost control of himself, feeling Magnus’ sure fingers tease up and down his crack. The gentle brushing had him lifting his hips once again, chasing more, more touching, more pressure where he needed it most.

 

“Can you use a bit more lube?” Alec asked when Magnus pushed the tip of his finger in, it was still a tad too dry to be comfortable. Jerking once more when a fresh squirt of lube landed, he shuddered when Magnus went back to teasing a finger into his ass, thankful for the better slide, it had him relaxing under Magnus’ touch.

 

“Is this okay? Is it too much?” Magnus asked when he pushed deeper into Alec’s ass, watching the side of Alec’s face that he could see. The lines around Alec’s eye disappeared when Alec turned to look at him.

 

“It feels good,” Alec murmured, pushing up a little to take Magnus’ finger in fully. There was the usual stretch, the slight burn but it was the good kind. Magnus sometimes treated him like a china doll, which was sweet, and endearing, and made him swoon a little, even if he would never admit it out loud. But he wasn’t breakable and the initial pain was always worth it for the pleasure that came after.

 

“You can go a little harder,” Alec said when Magnus started moving. Arching his back a little, Alec’s breathing shallowed as he pushed up, grinning when Magnus took the hint.

 

Magnus worked his finger in and out of Alec, twisting slightly, listening to Alec’s breathing as a guide. He knew every one of those breaths, knew every movement of Alec’s body and the signals his boyfriend gave off when he wanted more of something.

 

“Come and lie down with me?” Alec asked over his shoulder, leaning up on his elbows to look at Magnus. As much as he liked the weight of Magnus on his thighs, he loved it when Magnus wrapped him up tight when Magnus fingered him.

 

Magnus pulled his finger out of Alec’s ass, more than happy with his boyfriend’s request. Wedging himself between Alec and the wall, he pushed one arm under Alec’s head and curled the other over Alec’s stomach, pulling Alec into him. 

 

Alec melted into Magnus’ embrace, relishing the feeling of Magnus’ warm chest pressed into his back. Pillowing his head on Magnus’ arm, he pulled it around his chest, enjoying the feeling when Magnus’ fingers brushed over his shoulder, the fingers of Magnus’ other hand returning to the task of relaxing him.

 

Alec clutched Magnus’ arm with both hands, pressing his lips to it when Magnus pushed two fingers into him. Grounding himself with Magnus’ heavy breaths on the nape of his neck, he rolled his hips slightly, drawing his legs up a little higher into his chest from the thicker feeling in his ass.

 

Magnus pressed his lips to the back of Alec’s neck as he felt him out, twisting his fingers now and then, feeling Alec relax in increments around him. Every gasp had him tightening his hold on Alec’s chest and shoulder, needing the contact as much as Alec did. His dick was impossibly hard.

 

“Is this okay?” Magnus murmured against Alec’s skin, thrusting in and out to the knuckles, going a little faster now that Alec was more relaxed.

 

“It feels so good,” Alec said breathlessly, pushing back to meet Magnus’ fingers. The motion, the breaths and kisses on the back of his neck and the tight grip on his chest had him wanting more, more than ready for Magnus’ dick. “I’m ready, Magnus,” he said.

 

Magnus could feel that Alec was indeed ready, the muscle relaxed and pliable to his touch. Pulling his fingers out, he sucked a kiss to Alec’s neck when Alec gasped. Taking his dick in hand, he almost let a laugh escape when Alec knocked his hand away and took a firm hold of his dick.

 

Alec wriggled until he had Magnus’ dick in the right place, glad that Magnus had lubed it up. Holding Magnus in place, he pushed back when Magnus’ arm tightened, gasping out when Magnus’ thick dick slid into him.

 

Magnus pushed gently, going as slowly as Alec was until his hips sat flush with Alec’s ass. Pressing his forehead to the back of Alec’s head, he took deep breaths to ground himself, firmly telling himself that this was Alec’s first time.

 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked breathlessly, turning his head to try and look at Magnus. It seemed his boyfriend was just as affected as he was.

 

“It’s better than I imagined,” Magnus said quietly, his lips finding the spot behind Alec’s ear. “Are you okay? Does it feel uncomfortable?” he asked when he had gotten a grip of himself.

 

“Yeah, it’s good, you can move if you want,” Alec said, feeling relaxed, even if there was more pressure in his ass than there usually was with Magnus’ fingers.

 

Magnus slid his hand over Alec’s hip, taking a tight hold as he withdrew a little, starting with shallow, upwards thrusts. The grip around the base of his dick and the couple of inches that he pulled out was breathtaking. Pushing back in was even better. 

 

Alec’s breaths got deeper with each shallow thrust, bursting out of him from the pressure until they became moans. The grip on his hip, pulling him back slightly was tight but it made him feel closer to Magnus, had him wanting Magnus to never let go.

 

Magnus’ hand slid down to Alec’s thigh, his fingers curling between Alec’s legs and gripping tightly. Pulling Alec’s leg up, he pulled it back, draping it over the top of his legs and held it there as he pushed into Alec.

 

The new position enabled Magnus to deepen his thrusts, withdrawing more and pushing deeper into Alec’s body. Lifting his head, he pressed sucking kisses to Alec’s neck, smirking against Alec’s skin when Alec let out a deep, gravelly moan.

 

Alec released the grip he had on Magnus’ arm, reaching back to thread his fingers through Magnus’ hair. Tilting his head, he was unable to hold back the noises that escaped him, the kisses sending ripples of pleasure over his skin and down his spine. He interlocked their fingers when Magnus leaned up on his elbow, the only part of Magnus’ arm he could now reach.

 

Magnus leaned over Alec, trailing kisses down Alec’s neck and across his shoulder. Raising his knee a little, Alec’s leg draped over it, gave him more access, the perfect angle to fuck Alec properly. Pulling out until he almost fell from Alec, he pushed back in with a deeper thrust, not needing to ask if Alec was okay with the new pace. The moan, and the rolling of Alec’s hips said it all.

 

“So deep,” Alec muttered, rocking back into Magnus’ thrust. All pain had disappeared, leaving only pleasure spiking through him. Turning his head, not caring that he was craning his neck, he pulled Magnus’ head closer by his hair, claiming Magnus’ lips when they came into reach.

 

Magnus licked into Alec’s mouth, his own moan mixing with Alec’s. They had managed to synchronise their thrusts, probably due to spending so much time learning each other. The squeeze on his dick as Alec clenched down had him deepening the kiss, the grip absolute perfection.

 

Alec stole Magnus’ air, unable to pull any of his own in. Arching his back into Magnus’ deep thrusts, He chased the sensation that Magnus’ curling fingers usually brought, moaning louder every time he felt it. This is what he had wanted to experience, having Magnus inside of him, having Magnus surround him. Maybe it was being starved of this kind of touch for so long but he revelled in it, every sensation.

 

Magnus had to pull back to breathe, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder blade to try and achieve the impossible feat. Alec stole every last cubic meter of air from his body. The heat that enveloped him had him wanting to stay there, to never fall from Alec’s body.

 

“I’m so close, Alexander. You make it impossible to hold back,” Magnus muttered, gripping Alec’s inner thigh tighter to drive deeper into Alec, seeking a release for the tingle in his balls.

 

“You don’t have to hold back, it feels too good when you don’t. I want you to give me everything,” Alec replied, barely able to get the words out through the strain of his lungs. His orgasm was building in his balls, making him chase it harder. 

 

“I need it, Magnus,” Alec muttered, arching his back as much as he could. Magnus’ grip on his thigh, loosening, would have had him crying out if Magnus hadn’t rolled them. Lying on his stomach, he raised his hips to meet Magnus, unsure of whether he was moaning because of the deeper thrust or from having Magnus’ hot body almost resting on top of him.

 

Magnus caged Alec in, bracketing Alec’s body with his arms and Alec’s legs with his own. Alec’s legs, pushed together, between his own, created a tighter seal, especially when Alec’s back arched, pushing his ass out.

 

“Is this okay?” Magnus asked, just about having the presence of mind to check on his boyfriend.

 

“Yes, fuck, Magnus!” Alec gasped out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the pleasure of Magnus. It was all too intense, the hot skin on his own, the reassuring weight, the deep thrusts that brought spikes of pleasure, the new pressure on his dick as he practically fucked into his mattress. Magnus, sucking a trail of kisses down the nape of his neck and the top of his spine finished him off.

 

Balls drawing up, Alec came into his condom with a muffled yelp, shaking underneath Magnus from the pressure on his prostate. Pushing up off of the mattress, he thanked the gods for it when Magnus started grinding down into his ass, gasping his way through his release and the subsequent aftershocks.

 

“Fuck! Alexander!” Magnus grunted, filling his own condom from the insane grip on his dick. Burying his face in Alec’s shoulder blades once more, he rode it out, gasping into Alec’s sweaty back as his balls contracted, the pleasure too intense.

 

Alec slumped back into the mattress when Magnus slumped down onto him, breathing hard, his arms shaking beneath him. 

 

“God, I love you,” Magnus mumbled breathlessly, eyes screwed closed as he fought for breath. His head snapped up when Alec jerked beneath him, realising that he had said it out loud. 

 

Alec rolled them over until they were on their sides, and pulled his hips forward until Magnus fell from his body, wincing slightly but getting over it fast. Heart beating faster than it had when they had been making love, he rolled over until he was facing Magnus, searching Magnus’ face, taking in his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

 

“Say it again,” Alec said, his gaze boring into Magnus.

 

“I said I love you,” Magnus whispered through the dryness of his throat, taking deep breaths as fear curled through him, unable to read Alec’s expression. It was a first for him, usually able to read Alec like a book. “I know we haven’t been together long but I… I… liked you for so long… and then you… you were just so…” he trailed off, Alec was everything.

 

“Good, because I’m so in love with you it’s unreal,” Alec said, his voice wavering, even if he felt the words down to his toenails or more than likely, because of that fact. It was true. Magnus had been everything that he had wanted and everything he had never expected to have. He didn’t care that it had only been a couple of months or that there had never been anyone before Magnus. It was true.

 

“I fell over your feet the first time I saw you and just kept falling,” Alec blurted out, rolling his eyes at his cheesy words. They were still true. 

 

Relief had Magnus curling into Alec’s chest, moulding himself to his boyfriend and burying his face in Alec’s chest hair, pressing his lips to Alec’s angel tattoo, thinking it more appropriate than Alec knew, even if it was supposed to be ironic. A shaky laugh burst from him when Alec’s arms came around him, pulling him closer. 

 

“Me too,” Magnus said through his laughter, folding his arm around Alec’s back and looking up into his eyes. A smile tried to break out but Alec’s lips claimed it and he was more than happy to let them, opening up in an instant.

 

Alec thought about the night that they met as he kissed Magnus, thanking his lucky stars that those girls had spilt their drink over the bannister, it had led him to Magnus.   


End file.
